One More Day
One More Day is a song in My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever. Lyrics : Ponies :: Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here :: There's so much left to do : Dash :: Still need to shop for all my friends :: But what to get? No clue! : Fluttershy :: This one is nice, and that's so cute :: Although that's pretty, too : Rarity :: Why do I make all these gifts each year? :: I doubt I'll make it through : Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity :: One more day before the cheer : Ponies :: Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! : Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity :: One last chance before the holiday's here : Ponies :: Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! : Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity :: One more day to make the holiday great :: One more day before we celebrate : Rarity :: One day, and then it's here : Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity :: One more chance to bring that holiday cheer : Pie :: Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here :: A day for us to share : Applejack :: Friends and family all together : Pie :: Pies and Apples and a Pear : Applejack :: Together families, lots of work :: There's so much to prepare : Pie and Applejack :: With all the planning we still have to do :: We've got no time to spare : Ponies :: One more day before the cheer : Pie :: Stuff! Box! Wrap! Card! Bow! Repeat! : Ponies :: One last chance before the holiday's here : Pie :: Stir! Pour! Bake! Again! : Ponies :: One more day to make the holiday bright : Wensley :: One more day, and I can sleep at night : Applejack :: The family's almost here : Ponies :: One more chance to bring that holiday cheer :: Before the fun, there's preparation :: (Just around the corner) :: Shopping, cooking, decoration :: (The complications) :: It's all worth it in the end :: Spreading joy to all your friends :: Even when it never, ever :: Ever seems to end :: Aah! : Spike :: Hearth's Warming Eve is getting close :: We're not prepared, I fear :: Twilight, you should take a break : Sparkle :: No time for rest, that much is clear :: I made a list and checked it twice :: There's lots to do on here :: Oh, if I can't get everything done :: I'll have to wait and celebrate next year : Ponies :: One more day before the cheer :: Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! :: One last chance before the holiday's here :: Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! :: One more day to make the holiday great :: One more day until we celebrate : Mark Crusaders :: Please, oh, please make it really, really great! : Post :: One more gift, try to hurry, don't be late! : Rose, and Lily :: Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! Gotta concentrate! : All :: Just one more day until we all celebrate! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:MLP Songs Category:Christmas Songs